Suit up!
by Seven-Bridges
Summary: Five years after Luffy has become the pirate king, Sanji finally sees Zoro again. How will he react? Zoro/Sanji


_I've been pretty blocked with the multi-part stories, so I asked for some prompts on tumblr to get the imagination gears running. The prompt for this was: Sanji seeing Zoro in a suit for the first time._

_A few more will come later._

_Enjoy! :)**  
**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
**

* * *

**Suit up!**

Sanji's eyes wandered around, taking in every part of the decorated church. Well-dressed guests filled in and talked excitedly about the upcoming wedding.

Colourful flowers were positioned everywhere in the big hall and white cloths hang from the high ceiling.

An orchestra was playing to the right of the altar, filling the whole room with wonderful music and not only a few of the guests stopped talking for a while to listen to the tune.

Brook waved to him as he noticed Sanji's look and then went back to conducting the other musicians, singing along as they started to play another song.

Grinning, Sanji turned his head to look back at the entrance again. The men at the door weren't able to keep up with the crowd that wanted to enter the church and a long line had formed on the outside.

One of the guys tried to explain hectically to an elderly couple how only invited guests could enter and with much screaming and rude hand gestures, the woman was led away by her embarrassed husband.

"There sure are a lot of strange people here..." Sanji murmured after he had watched the spectacle.

"What did you expect, Sanji-kun?" Nami asked who had just come back from changing into her dress. "The pirate king's sharpshooter is marrying this island's renowned doctor. It would be weird if there were any less guests."

Sanji smiled at her. As always, Nami looked beautiful. Like the other bridesmaids, she was dressed in a simple cream-coloured dress that emphasised all of her features perfectly.

And of course, she was right about the crowd too. It was still hard to believe but in these past few years, all of them had made quite a name for themselves. People recognised them everywhere, wanted autographs, photos or duels and it had become quite hard to find a place to relax.

That was one of the reasons why he loved his restaurant so much: Sanji had people there who held back the fans from entering his private quarters. He didn't mind the attention too much from the women but the men were... well, they brought back bad memories.

He loved his life, though. He had fulfilled his dream and had opened up his own restaurant in the legendary sea... and whenever the pirate king was off on adventures somewhere and thus not able to eat all of his food, then he even gained some good money with it.

Only one thing would make his life there even better...

"I'm sure he'll come," Nami said to him, seemingly reading his thoughts as she gently touched his arm.

"I know," Sanji admitted. "He always keeps his promises. _Always. _I'm... I'm still mad at him, though."

"But you'll kick his ass _after_ the ceremony, right?" Nami said with just the slightest hint of a threat in her voice.

"Of course, Nami-swan. I would never dare to ruin Kaya-chan's wedding."

Sanji sighed and pulled his gaze away from the entrance to look at the altar instead.

He had known Usopp's fiancée ever since she had come with Usopp to visit his restaurant and she really was one of the loveliest girls he had ever met. "I've no idea what she wants with a guy like that..." Sanji said and shook his head.

Nami laughed. "You've to admit that Usopp has become rather handsome lately. And really reliable, too."

"Just for that comment, I should make you my best man instead of Luffy, Nami," a voice said behind them and they turned around to look at Usopp. He was dressed in a nice tailored white suit with an equally white flower in his breast pocket. He looked quite nervous as his eyes wandered around the room. "He has been incredibly giddy ever since I've told him that Kaya is pregnant. I'm afraid he will ruin the ceremony with some strange stunt. Robin has managed to keep him busy with her powers, but you know him: He always finds a way of busting out."

"Luffy will hold back if he knows what's best for him..." Nami said with a glare that sent shudders all over Usopp and Sanji's backs.

"But I have to admit that you look great, Usopp," Sanji said and looked the long-nose up and down. "Can't say I've ever seen you dressed up like that."

Usopp rubbed the back of his neck. "I feel weird in this, though. Makes you realise that this whole thing is really happening..."

Reaching inside his breast pocket, Sanji took out a pack of cigarettes, placed one of them between his lips and fumbled around on his trousers in search for his lighter.

"Honestly Usopp, if not even _I_ can believe the luck you have," he said around his cigarette. "Then I can't possibly imagine how _you_ must feel. A woman like Kaya..." Sanji shook his head in disbelieve while still fumbling around. "Damn, where is this shitty thing again-"

_Klick._

Sanji's eyes widened. A tanned hand held up a silver lighter to his cigarette, the small flame warming Sanji's skin slightly as it flickered in front of him.

That hand... he knew that hand.

Following it to a muscular arm and up to a cheeky smirk, Sanji opened his mouth and the cigarette fell down to the floor.

"Five years and you still forget your lighter everywhere. Will you ever change, lovecook?"

* * *

"You shouldn't be doing this," Chopper said to Nami and Usopp who had their ears pressed against the door. "Their conversation is private!"

They were standing inside the long corridor of the church that led to several rooms. In one of them, Kaya was getting ready for the wedding and the others were used to prepare for the ceremonies. The door Nami and Usopp were eavesdropping on was one of the bigger storage rooms.

Nami turned her head to look at Chopper with a grim expression. "Chopper, you know how they've parted all those years ago... they could try to kill each other!"

"I don't want my friends to kill each other on my wedding day... _inside a church!_" Usopp said with wide eyes. His hands shook slightly as they were pressed against the door. He was nervous enough about the wedding and _really_ didn't need this.

Nami gave him a look. "Do you want your friends to kill each other on any other day in any other place?"

"... good point."

"But that doesn't matter!" Chopper said to them. "It's their business and I'm sure they want to catch up on each other. You shouldn't be listening!" He was jumping up and down in front of them, glaring as much as he could.

"Catch up..." Nami said slowly, ignoring the rest of Chopper's words. "Wait, you don't think they'll... you know? Do that?"

Usopp paled even more. "I don't want my friends to fuck each other on my wedding day... _inside a church!_" he said and Nami slapped his head.

"Don't call it that."

Chopper shook his head at them. "You should all follow Robin's example," he said and pointed at her with one of his hooves. "She doesn't interfere with their privacy!"

Raising his eyebrows, Usopp gave Chopper a look. "Why do you think Robin has her eyes closed and the arms crossed? She is using her power and has eyes and ears already in the room!"

His eyes widening, Chopper turned to Robin and exclaimed, "_Whaaaaat?!_"

Too occupied with her additional set of body parts, Robin had only half listened to her friends' conversation but chuckled at Chopper's surprise. "I'm sorry, Doctor-san, but they're right. And it's quite entertaining if I dare say..."

"Robin! That's awful!" Chopper exclaimed, his eyes hugely as he stared at her. "You shouldn't do-"

"Shh, it's getting interesting now."

"But you-"

"Shhhhh!"

Usopp patted Chopper's sagged shoulder. "Give it up. No one can win against her."

"Quiet now! I think they're shouting at each other," Robin said and Usopp quickly pressed his ear against the door again.

* * *

"It's been five shitty years and all you can say is 'I'm sorry'?! That's hardly good enough..." Sanji said to Zoro and turned his back to him. "Not good enough at all."

"I'm here now, aren't I?" Zoro replied. "You _know_ why I had to go."

"Oh, I know why you _think_ you had to leave but that's not really a good excuse not to show up, call or at least write for five fucking years!"

"I've been busy," Zoro said and rubbed his neck. "I've wanted to talk to you many times, but... I just didn't know what to say."

"I could have handled it," Sanji spoke through gritted teeth. "No matter how many bastards show up to defeat you, I could've handled every single one of them."

"And your restaurant?" Zoro asked. "You know how strong some of those people are and a serious fight would've put your place in danger!"

"Still, I could've protected it!" Sanji cried out and turned around quickly, his hands clenched tightly into fists. "I've done that sort of thing way before I've even met you, Zoro! I'm not some weak shit that can't do anything!"

"Do you think I don't know that? You've kicked my ass more often than anyone else," Zoro replied with a smirk. "I know better than anyone else how much your kicks hurt."

"You don't even know the half of it," Sanji said and crossed his arms. "I've gotten stronger, you know?"

"Can't wait to find out."

Sanji stared at a place to Zoro's feet for a moment.

So long... it had been so damn long since they had talked like this, argued like some old married couple, followed by hot and passionate-

Sanji slowly looked up. It wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair of Zoro to come back after five years and looking that damn fine in that shitty suit, all dressed up and suitable even for high class host clubs.

It wasn't fair at all.

"It's the first time," Sanji said after staring at him for a while.

"The first time for what?"

"My first time seeing you all dressed up like that," Sanji answered with a smile. His eyes wandered appreciatively over Zoro's body again.

The well-tailored black suit with a striped green tie and a black shirt underneath fitted his body perfectly, showing off some of his muscles but not too much to make him seem like a big gorilla.

As someone who wore quite a lot of suits himself, Sanji knew quality when he saw it and that one had been expensive. "How did you effort something like that?"

"I didn't," Zoro replied. A slight blush had appeared on his face when Sanji had looked him up and down like that and his stomach was doing somersaults as he tried to speak. It had been too damn long! "Nami, she-... she had sent it to me about a week ago. Said that I shouldn't go to Usopp's wedding looking like the homeless idiot I am."

"Well, she has done a good job," Sanji said. "You... you look good."

"You, too. Well, you always look good, of course," Zoro said. He went up to Sanji and brushed some of his hair away to look at both of his eyes. "I've never understood why you think you have to hide one of your eyes..."

"You are the one who calls me curly-brow and you still have to ask?" Sanji replied. He looked to the ground and reached up to grasp Zoro's hand tightly. His hair fell back over his eyes as he pulled the hand away from his face. "I just don't like to be stared at."

"I always stare at you."

"And I don't like it."

"You're feeling it, though," Zoro said and with a quick pull on their joined hands, Sanji was suddenly inside his arms.

His free hand firmly placed on Sanji's back, Zoro lay his head on his shoulder. "I missed you," he said and Sanji had to swallow thickly.

"I... I missed you, too," he replied.

His heart was racing like it hadn't done in years. Sometimes, Sanji had gotten news of something Zoro had done from the papers but that quick skip of his heart had been nothing compared to this fast beat.

Letting go of Zoro's hand, he threw his arms around his neck to press their bodies closer together. Standing chest to chest, Sanji thought he could feel Zoro's fast heartbeat against his own.

In a matter of seconds, their eyes met and Sanji ran his fingers through Zoro's hair at the base of his neck. "Your hair... it has gotten too long," he said he mumbled

Zoro's eyes closed at the familiar feeling. Sanji had always loved to do that... loved to drive him insane with want by just a simple touch. "We're inside a church, Sanji."

"I thought you don't believe in gods?"

"Being together with you again like this... I might just start to believe in them."

Blushing in surprise, Sanji looked away. "Must be the suit... you've never been a sweet-talker before," he said and touched the lapels of Zoro's jacket gently. "A good material like this could do that, I suppose."

When Sanji kept running his fingers over the fabric, Zoro raised his eyebrows. "Want me to leave you two alone?"

"Don't you dare to leave me alone," Sanji hissed at Zoro and then looked back at the jacket. "I really dig the suit, though."

Sighing, Zoro pulled back and stepped away from Sanji.

"What are you doing? Sanji asked when Zoro took off his jacket and lay it over a chair

"You're too distracted by this thing, so I'm taking it off," Zoro explained. His hands were already busy with his trousers.

Sanji looked dead-pan at him. "Don't tell me you're jealous of a suit!"

"We're finally back together and you only keep touching that damn thing! We haven't even kissed yet!" Zoro said.

"But that's just stupid! How can you be jealous of your own clothes?!"

Feeling suddenly rather stupid, Zoro crossed his arms. "Well, how can _you_ keep acting like a damn priss?"

Sanji's unbelieving look turned into one of scorn in a mere second. Gritting his teeth, he stamped up to Zoro and stopped mere inches before their faces met. "Oh, I don't know, moss-head," Sanji replied with a snarl as he stared into Zoro's eyes. "Do _you_ still drink out of the toilet?"

"I've never drunken out of the toilet!" Zoro said outraged, his hands clenched to fists.

"Could've fooled me..." Sanji replied. "With you always looking like some abandoned dog and all."

Outside, Usopp and Nami jumped when they heard screams followed by a loud crashing sound.

"Oh, no, I knew it!" Usopp exclaimed. "They're going to kill each other... we have to do something!"

"Actually," Robin said and opened up her eyes. A slight blush appeared on her cheeks and nose as she put down her arms. "I think the shouting is their idea of foreplay... we should give them their privacy now."

Usopp paled. "No!" he screamed and began to hammer against the door. "It's _my_ wedding day, you damn bastards! You're in a church, damn it!"

* * *

A few hours later, everyone had gathered to hear Usopp and Kaya exchange their vows.

Luffy's whole body shuddered as he was barely able to stand still while the ceremony took place but the promise of Sanji to cook for him for a whole week after that, made him pull through.

Sanji and Zoro were sitting in the first row, their hands clasped tightly and an identical, sated smirk playing around their lips.

Before speaking his vow to Kaya, Usopp glared at them and then paled again as Sanji even rubbed his foot against Zoro's leg.

"We might have traumatised him there," Sanji whispered to Zoro.

"Not our fault that the door didn't hold out."

"Yeah... well, I only hope he won't have trouble standing his man tonight." Sanji chuckled and looked at Kaya with a dreamy expression. "She really looks beautiful..."

Noticing a bit of longing in his eyes, Zoro rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you... want something like this?"

"If you're asking me if I want to be a bride then I'll seriously kick your-"

"No, I don't mean that," Zoro said and rolled his eyes. "I mean... a ceremony. Something that binds us together."

Sanji looked at him. Any other person would probably think of that as a proposal but Sanji knew better. Despite his unbending will, Zoro had always been the insecure one in their relationship. He had always thought Sanji would leave him one day and that fear was what had pulled them apart all those years ago: Zoro had been too afraid of something happening to Sanji.

"I... don't need something like that," Sanji said. "I only need you to trust me."

"But you don't know-"

"I _do_ know. They're coming for me too, Zoro. You aren't the only one with a good fighting reputation," Sanji said and looked at their joined hands. "Aren't we always stronger when we are together, marimo?"

Zoro held his hand tightly. "I could accidentally slash your restaurant to pieces..."

"I'm always destroying stuff," Sanji replied with a laugh. "And Franky always comes to fix it."

He grinned as he looked at the big guy a few seats to his right who was currently crying waterfalls as he listened to Usopp's vow of love to Kaya. "For a pervert, he can be rather useful."

"And you're really sure about this?"

"Yeah, I'm sure... on one condition," Sanji replied

"That is?"

He grinned. "You have to wear that suit more often."

**The End**


End file.
